fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bomberman: Fire Panic
Bomberman: Fire Panic is a game for the Nintendo Wii. Like'' Bomberman 64'', it is an action platformer game that has Bomberman toss his bombs, not run on an arena trapping monsters. It's music are remixes of older games (a la the first level of the game is a remix of Bomberman 2's first stage theme). Main Menu *Story Mode *Duel Mode *Classic :Unlockable *Mission Mode *Gallery :Ones only when your connected with Wi-Fi *Dynablaster Connection (codes you can get from Dynablaster DS) *#BombChat These are game mode information, no other details are included until another red message ends this. Story Mego Bomber (a Blue Bomberman wearing a lab coat and sunglasses) was attempting to resurrect Plasma Bomber as Mechaplasma. When he was done, Mechaplasma blew Mego Bomber into a frozen lake. He then went off to terrorize the Bomber Galaxy. Bomberman, at his station at Bomber Center, got a message from Doc, and was told about a "mysertious looking robot" was terrorizing various planets. Bomberman then gets into his Spaceship, and blasts off to defeat Mechaplasma. Levels Planet Kokoron *Stage 1-1: Bomberman's ship crash lands into a giant rock. Bomberman, who gets ejected out, tries to find shelter. However, various new monsters encounters him. *Stage 1-2: Bomberman found a cave after going through a forest. He finds Mole Machers (moles that toss burning rocks) in there. Note the music a remix of Bomberman 1's first stage theme. *Stage 1-3: To get out of the cave, Bomberman must swim, a new techiqune. *Stage 1-4: Bomberman was walking in the forest until he heard something. He then feel into a trap. He fell underground and had to go through a cavern full of lava, platforms, and popping spikes. *Stage 1-B: After going through the cavern, he finds a Stone Bomberman. However, tossing bombs normally at him does nothing. Bomberman must bomb cracked walls to soak him, then hit with enough bombs to destroy him. *Stage 1-B2: Bomberman finds himself in the sewers of a town. Going through battling frogs, he gets out of the sewers and into Crystal Town. This is a hub area where Bomberman can return to levels. If he doesn't, he can have his ship repaired. However, Electro Bomber comes in to stop him from going. Bomberman must simply shoot bombs at him to win. Planet Pyrapyoro *Stage 2-1: When landing, Bomberman jumps out to see a large ruins and gate to enter the desert's inhabited side. However, monsters are controlling the levers. Bomberman can climb the ruins to get to 15 switches to open the gate. *Stage 2-2: After opening the gate, Bomberman opens an Oasis. Here, aquatic enemies attack, such has frogs or pirahnas. *Stage 2-3: Bomberman got captured by Desert Bombers and sent to the king. After Bomberman shows him his badge, he has Bomberman kill all the monsters in the village in 5 minutes. *Stage 2-5: Bomberman is now in the Rocky Maze, and must blow up certain things to get through. *Stage 2-6: Here, Bomberman has to climb the Volcano while avoiding falling giant rocks. This uses the remix of Bomberman 1's first level again. *Stage 2-7: Now he has to go through Lava Caverns. It could be classified has a harder Stage 1-6. *Stage 2-B: Magma Bomber appears in this battle. Bomberman must bomb rain clouds to turn him to rock, and bomb push him into lava. Enough erupts the valcano. *Stage 2-9: Bomberman lava surfs back to the safe village. He then blasts off to the next planet. Planet Akwa *Stage 3-1: Bomberman lands his spaceship on a beach. On it, is a cave. Going down it leads him to a huge water pool. In it, has Stereograites, that are dangerous to jump on. Bomberman must snorkel for the keys to enter the next level. There are Piranhas in the water, too, however. *Stage 3-B: After opening the door, the pool floods. However, it drains Bomberman has well. Now underwater, Bomberman must fight a giant eel. To get more water, Bomberman must get a tube from the floor. To beat it, Bomberman must make it eat bombs. *Stage 3-3: The pool drains again, and sent into a beach. Bombermen apparently live here. Bomberman must snurkel again for 10 Silver Coins to open ruins. *Stage 3-4: Entering ruins, he must climb a giant Bomberman head while avoiding things falling and enemies. *Stage 3-5: Now he must go underwater to flood the place using drains. *Stage 3-B2: Bubble Bomber apparently is guarding the last drain. Using AquaBombs (found in Stage 3-4) must kill him in the bubbles who tries to ram Bomberman inside his bubble to push him with force to cause damage. Planet Clasico *Stage 4-1: The planet is a yellow skied, desert like area. Bomberman lands on a pillar. He must run on spiraling obstacles to get Battle Ship Bomber. He then must climb to the dock of it. Note that this uses the Bomberman 2 battle remix from Vs. Mode in it. *Stage 4-2: Now going through the railing, to his surprise, Red and Green Bombermen are trying to defeat Bomberman. To beat the level, Bomberman must go inside the hangar. *Stage 4-3: Looking for a new path, Pretty Bomber comes in. She then teaches Bomberman new moves like Body Tackle and gives him the SOCCERBAGE. She then kisses him, stunning him, and runs off. Then, Black Bomber runs in, attempts to wake him up. The final thing is place a bomb next to him, and let it explode. *Stage 4-B: Woken up, Black Bomber challenges Bomberman to battle him so he can prove he still is has powerful has he was before. *Stage 4-5: Of course he is, so they be partners again like in Super Bomberman 3. They go through a level using team work (sometimes silly, like jumping on each other). *Stage 4-B2: Brain Bomber, who sees the two on the deck, says to them "This Planet will be ours soon! Your too late! After this planet is ours, the power we could drain can destroy the whole Bomber Galaxy! And you pests dare to stop us? Save your prayers!". He then knocks out Black Bomber. Using the SOCCERBAGE, Bomberman can defeat Brain Bomber's deck by kicking projectiles back at him. *Stage 4-7: Angry, Brain Bomber decides to blow the planet up instead, and launch into space. He sends the ship into outerspace, sending Bomberman and Black Bomber off. They must swim through space and get back on the ship using Anti-Striker Blue Metors and hop on platforms to the deck. *Stage 4-B3: Back on, Brain Bomber appears again. He then claims "What? You're not still down there?! Then I'll have to show you who's boss myself!" He then hops into a giant robot. Bomberman and Black Bomber must place bombs on his feet, knocking him down, and blowing the cockpit up. After enough damage, Brain Bomber comes out and use the robot's remains as projectiles. Again, SOCCERBAGE can deflect the tosses items. After defeating Brain Bomber, Bomberman and Black Bomber leave him in the remains of his robot. Planet Ordamaraniy *Stage 5-1: Bomberman and Black Bomber land on Ordamaraniy, a planet containing the Forest of the Titans. Everything in the forest is huge, and Bomberman and Black Bomber decide to see who can climb the tallest tree in the forest. The tree is very huge, and the player can choose whether to control Bomberman or Black Bomber. *Stage 5-2: Bomberman or Black Bomber (whichever one the player chose in the last level) reaches the top of the tree first. However, Bomberman/Black Bomber then loses their balance and fall into a river. Bomberman/Black Bomber is drifted ashore and goes through the forest, looking for Black Bomber/Bomberman (whichever one the player didn't choose). *Stage 5-B: This level depends on the character the player chose in 5-1. If they chose Bomberman: Black Bomber finally reaches the top of the tree. However, he does not see Bomberman, so he decides to use the tree's great height to keep a lookout for Bomberman. However, Regulus, one of Bomberman's rivals, suddenly and challenges Black Bomber to a duel. Black Bomber seems to know Regulus, and accepts. In addition to acting like a normal Bomber, Regulus can also fly, shoot missiles, and has armor that is resistant against normal bombs. Black Bomber must use heavy bombs or electro bombs to defeat Regulus. After defeating Regulus, Black Bomber asks him to help him find Bomberman. Regulus sees Bomberman climbing a tree and flies to get him. If the player chose Black Bomber in 5-1, the same events happen, only Bomberman and Black Bomber's roles are switched. *Stage 5-4: Regulus' flying armor malfunctions, and he crashes into a forest tree. He must travel through the giant trees to find Bomberman/Black Bomber. Due to his armor malfunctioning, Regulus cannot fly or shoot missiles. However, his defense is slightly higher than Bomberman. During the end of the level, Regulus manages to fully repair his armor. *Stage 5-B2: Regulus finds Bomberman/Black Bomber and challenges him to a duel. Bomberman/Black Bomber accepts. In this level, the player controls Bomberman/Black Bomber. This battle with Regulus is a repeat of the battle with Regulus in 5-B except that Regulus can throw Bomberman/Black Bomber. After defeating Regulus, Regulus flies both of them back to the top of the tree. *Stage 5-B3: With everyone reunited, Regulus then reveals that he is Black Bomber's older brother. Bomberman is shocked that two of his rivals are related. Suddenly, Brain Bomber appears in a small plane and uses a special gun that puts Black Bomber and Regulus under his control. However, when trying to brainwash Bomberman, Bomberman throws a bomb at Brain Bomber's gun, destroying it. Angry, Brain Bomber has Regulus and Black Bomber attack Bomberman. Black Bomber and Regulus both can use pumped bombs, and throw Bomberman Regulus can also shoot missiles and fly. Throwing is the key in this battle, as the fighters can toss each other off the tree. However, throwing Regulus off the tree does not work because he just flies back up. Sometimes during the battle, Brain Bomber will throw try to throw a bomb at Bomberman. After Bomberman defeats the brainwashed brothers, they are returned to normal. Brain Bomber tries to escape, but Regulus shoots a missile at the plane and it explodes. Duel Mode Duel Types *Race: Try to race in diffucult tracks. *Bomb-Off: Must simply choose an arena and fight. *Treasure Hunt: In the largest levels of the game, two players can try to find treasure. Racing Courses *Planet Kokoron **Race: Level 1's Giant Tree running **Bomb-Off: The Cave's Area **Treasure Hunt: An Unseen in Story Mode Cave area *Planet Pyrapyro **Race: The Valcano's Cliff **Bomb-Off: Lava Cavern Section **Treasure Hunt: The Gate *Planet Akwa **Race: They start at the beginningof the cave pool, and race through that **Bomb-Off: The cave pool that have Landscape Bombs **Treasure Hunt: The cave pool again, where you must dive for treasure *Planet Clasico **Race: The canyon obstacles **Bomb-Off: The ship deck with Brain Bomber launching things **Treasure Hunt: Climbing the ship Chooseable Theme Music *Bomberman 2 Battle Theme Remix *Bomberman 64 Multiplayer Match Remix *Super Bomberman 5 Battle Theme *Super Bomberman 4 Battle Theme Remix *Fight, Fight Song *Stage Music *None Playable Characters *Bomberman *Blue Bomber *Red Bomber *Green Bomber *Yellow Bomber *Orange Bomber *Purple Bomber *Black Bomber *Pretty Bomber *Magnet Bomber *Plasma Bomber *Brain Bomber *Golem Bomber *Regulus Misc. Each player can have one BAGE to help them battle. Also, some people can join in to gamble who will win. You can watch computers fight! In another detail, the players can use taunts. An auto censor is given for curse words. They can either make their own, or use the following templates: *U Can't Touch This! (Best for Battle) *That Ain't yo Colour/Color! (Best for Battle) *You Should be named "Slow Bomber"! (Best for Racing) *Don't Hold any Bombs too long Now! (Best for Treasure Hunting) Last but not least, up to 12 players can battle in Online Play. Classic An exact replaca of Bomberman Land's, except has the characters and chooseable music from versus mode. If you have a Bomberman Land saved file on your Wii, your Bomberman Land characters will appear playable. In settings, you can either have Bomberman aim his bombs to get a mole that has an item, fish for an item, or bowl for an item. Also, Miis are playable. They appear without helmets but in a Bomberman's suit. Mission Mode You unlock Mission Mode after beating Story Mode just to keep the player busy even after Story Mode. Gallery A huge scroll selection of Bomberman games, and a mini-game you can play. Dynablaster DS Codes You can get codes (like cheat codes) if you enter them in Dynablaster DS and send them to your Wii. This involves, all BAGEs, very fast, all stages, etc. #BombChat You can enable this through the DS and Wii, a chatroom. Game modes information end here. Controls :A: Jump :B: Toss Bomb :D-Pad: Camera :+: Pause :–: Save :Joystick: Move :C: Use BAGE :Z: Duck Moves :Duck + Jump: Body Tackle :Hold B + Aiming with Wii Remote: Extra Aim Bomb Toss :Jump Twice: Roll Jump :Press C without BAGE: Punch or Kick a foe :Strike Wii Remote or Nunchuck up while jumping: Stay in Air Badge Attacks :SOCCERBAGE: Shake Wii Remote in front of Bomb to kick it away :STREGTHBAGE: Walk into Bomb to lift it and toss it :SPEDBAGE: Holding C makes Bomberman run twice has fast Bombs *Bomb: Does a normal exploison *AquaBomb: Works in water only *Landscape Bomb: Works anywhere *Balloon Bomb: Flies in the air *Electro Bomb: Can go through any material *Light Bomb: Can be tossed longer distacnes, but exploisons are smaller *Heavy Bomb: Can be tossed shorter distacnes, but exploisons are huge *Mine: Hidden in the ground that hurts and stuns enemies Official Artwork Image:BombermanFP.jpg|Bomberman Image:Black Bomber.png|Black Bomber Image:Swimming.png|Swimming Image:SOCCERBAGE.png|SOCCERBAGE Image:STRENTHBAGE.png|STRENTHBAGE Image:SPEDBAGE.png|SPEDBAGE Image:Bomber Mii.png|Mii Image:Red Bomberman.png|Red Bomberman Image:Blue Bomberman.png|Blue Bomberman Beta Elements *Charabons were originally going to be allies. *The game had multiple beta names. Some include Dynablaster, Bomberman Wii, Bomberman: Bombs of Fury, and Dynablaster Wii. *Players were going to be aloud to choose what colour of Bomberman they wanted. Trivia *This is one of the only games Bombermen frequently talk with a hearable voice. *Charabons make a cameo in the game, when Bomberman is looking for a planet to launch at, accepted data show various Charabons in photos. Category:Fan Games Category:Bomberman Games Category:Games Category:Wii Games Category:Action Games Category:Platforming Games